When Fandoms Collide
by justacityfangirl
Summary: The story of five fandoms combining in the weirdest way possible. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**When Fandoms Collide**

_A Story of Normal Teenagers with Not-So-Normal Ancestors_

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

**Third Person**

If you're here, reading this, you're probably a not-so-social teenage fangirl or fanboy, who prefers reading about the lives of people who aren't even real over exploring your own.

To these said people, I have only one thing to ask to you;

Will you please PM me and ride on magical unicorns together?

Anyway, back to the story.

For all these said people, prepare to have your minds blown.

You know all the fictional characters you know and love? Well, here's reality. They grew up, got married, got a pet or two… then, eventually, they had children.

And eventually, these children grew to go to pre-school, then kindergarten, then first grade, and on, and on, and on. Now, fast-forward to this year, all these kids are teenagers heading to their sophomore year.

And do you know what the most perfect high school for these kids is?

Fandom High.

Fandom High just finished being built this year, so, these kids have gone to completely different schools. That is, until this year.

This story will follow all of these teens and their high school lives.

Soon, you will meet the children of Peeta and Katniss Mellark, Harry and Ginny Potter, Tobias and Tris Eaton, Percy and Annabeth Jackson, Jace and Clary Herondale, Finnick and Annie Odair, Ron and Hermoine Weasley, Will and Christina Davis, and Nico and Thalia D'Angelo.

Along the way, other familiar last names will show up.

So, join me on this journey when fandoms collide.

**COMES OUT- JUNE, 2014**

** A/N: Hi! I'm Sunny! This idea came to me after watching a show on Netflix while I was board (I'll let you guys guess what it's called). If this prologue gets enough reviews, I'll post a list of characters and their descriptions.**

**The reason for the story officially coming out in June is because school has been super busy and I won't be able to write an actual chapter.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**\- Sunny **


	2. Main Characters:)

**A/N: Hi! I'm sorry I have posted the character list yet, I'm taking a summer class it's keeping me **_**super **_**busy :P I'M HERE NOW with an ****altered ****list of characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the parents of these characters, though I do have rights to the characters themselves.**

…**.**

**Sage Primrose Mellark** \- Sage is the eldest daughter of Peeta and Katniss Mellark. Like her father, she loves to bake absolutely _anything_, and loves to make her parent's happy, though she might not always act like it. Sage is generally pretty smart, but lately, her schoolwork has been getting worse, and no one knows why…

**James Severus Potter **– Meet James Potter, son of Harry and Ginny Potter. James is a _very _intelligent young man who aspires to be the person his parents want him to be, instead of the person _he _wants to be. James loves helping people and spends his free time doing community service. But lately, James has gotten a bit rebellious…

**Nina Eugenia Lewis **– Nina, the daughter of Simon and Isabelle Lewis, is a lovely young woman who is fierce and determined to stay single for the rest of her life, like the goddess Artemis. I guess it helps that she's barely noticeable and that people couldn't care less about her life plans. Nina has also recently started an advice website for teenagers at Fandom High. But little does she know, that website could change everything…

**Triton Finnick Odair **– Triton Odair is the only son of Annie Odair. Triton's father, Finnick, died before he was born, therefore, he never met him. Triton is an outgoing, funny, and lovely young man. He also _loves _to swim and is the star of his swim team. However, Triton isn't as perfect as he might seem…

**Silena Wendy Jackson** – Silena is the eldest daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Her other siblings are twins, Tara and Ben Jackson, who are both 8 years old. Silena _loves _toplayvolleyball and read, although she only reads classics. She is very determined to stand out and be the best she can be at anything. Only, lately, things have changed….

**Ryan William Herondale** – Ryan is eldest child of Jace and Clary Herondale. His sister, Amatis, is only 5 years old. Ryan is an extremely sarcastic and energetic young man who loves to paint. Ryan is a _very _good student and has no trouble talking to anyone. Well, there is _one _person…

**Leia Lynn Pedrad **– Meet Leia, daughter of Uriah and Marlene Pedrad. Leia is a shy young girl who isn't the prettiest girl in the world, but is still generally cute. She loves to read 'Young Adult' books and sing. Leia is an incredible student but is getting really tired with studying her butt off for a test weeks away. Overall, Leia is pretty content with her life. Although, there is someone she's not content with…

**Liam James Eaton **– Liam Eaton is the eldest son of Tobias and Beatrice Eaton. His younger siblings, Fiona (6 years old) and Samantha (8 years old) are his favorite people. Liam is not only a loving big brother, but is also an amazing writer. His writing ability has been kept a secret for long time. But, little does he know, the one person Liam hates in the world is about to find out about it…

….

**A/N: I hope that you guys love the characters! I had to reduce the amount of main characters to this, but others will be showing up along the way. Please review:)**

**THIS STORY IS SORTA AU (if you haven't guessed :p). Characters that have died in books might be alive in this story. NO HATE PLEASE.**

**THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY THE MIDDLE OF NEXT WEEK (I have a final on Monday that I need to study for).**

**Other than that, thanks, and don't forget to REVIEW3**

**\- Sunny**


End file.
